Burning Intensity
by Kaline Reine
Summary: My first Labyrinth fic in a while, dedicated to JimHawkinsMINE. A story about her OC, Elicia, and Jareth spending a night together as husband and wife. Contains adult content. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


**Burning Intensity  
Story # 0166  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson, I think… In any case, I don't own it. Elicia Searock belongs to my friend, JimHawkinsMINE and this story is for her.

WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content. In fanfic speak that would mean lemon. It is JarethXOC so if you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest you hit the back button.

Chapter 1: 

"I'm going out for a bit," She told the Goblins, on her way out of the throne room. It was boring whenever Jareth wasn't around.

Some of them protested, but they really didn't have a choice. She was their Queen, after all. They let her go. Her slim build practically floated out the door, her long fluffy hair and dark maroon dress trailing behind her.

Elicia had walked these halls many times, since she had married Jareth. And she loved it every day. The gloomy atmosphere seemed somehow brighter whenever she was around. She certainly made the Labyrinth a nicer place to live. All the citizens respected her greatly. But today she was lonely… She hadn't seen Jareth. He was supposed to be with a runner in the Labyrinth.

She made her way out into the gardens that surrounded the back of the castle._ 'I think I'll walk the Labyrinth for a bit, see how our runner is doing.' _

She looked all around for Jareth and couldn't find him. Elicia had stopped looking so hard for him, knowing that he would appear when he was ready, not before. She was by this point just walking leisurely through the winding turns and twisted tunnels of the Labyrinth. She had seen no sign of either Jareth or the poor child who had wished someone else away.

She walked on and on, until she came to a dark tunnel. Elicia passed the false alarms, and one by one, they watched her go by. But they didn't talk to her, holding her in too high regard. They knew she was their Queen, and they would not warn her to go back. She knew the way to the castle, so what was the point? It was starting to get dark out, making the tunnel even blacker and more shadowy than usual.

When the beautiful young Queen reached the end of the false alarm tunnels, she saw something shining near the ground.

_ 'A… crystal?' _

Elicia followed it, curious as to why one of Jareth's crystals would be here in this tunnel, when he wasn't. She kept going until she saw a begger man, crouched down against the wall. The guy would have looked perfectly innocent and maybe even blended in to anyone passing by.

"Oh my…" Elicia smirked when she realized just who was in that disguise. "I seem to be lost, and all alone in this twisted maze. Maybe you can help me, sir?"

"Oh I don't know…" The man responded to her in a voice that sounded a little strange. "I've never been good with directions. Do you have any change to spare for a poor man like myself?" He had a smirk on his face. Too bad she couldn't see it. But Elicia could clearly hear it in his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't."

The man stood, rising to her height, and taking off the costume with a flick of his wrist. Wild golden hair spilled out from around the hat he had been wearing. He had a huge grin on his face that made her heart beat faster just looking at him. She felt his eyes on her, scanning her, roaming up and down her body.

"Hello Dear One," Jareth took her hand in his and kissed it. "I suppose… If you really don't have anything for me…" He leaned over her, pinning her against the concrete wall on the other side. "We'll have to work out some other kind of deal."

Elicia giggled. "Will you accept this as payment?" She kissed his cheek.

"Oh, you're going to have to do a little more than that…" He teased.

Her world spun as his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. She'd never felt him kiss her this passionately before, or it could have simply been her imagination. No; every time they kissed it got more and more intense, as if their thirst for one another could never be quenched.

Jareth's tongue slipped in her mouth, and Elicia felt herself melt into his touch. He had to put an arm around her to keep her from falling, she had become so lightheaded from only a kiss.

"If only my mouth affects you this way… Just think what the rest of me could do to you, love."

He winked at her, and Elicia felt her surroundings change. They were back inside the castle. He was a few steps away from her, and not holding her anymore.

"How did we-" She stopped herself, knowing that he was the King of Goblins, the ruler of this realm, and he could do whatever he wanted. "I thought you had a runner in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, well… They lost."

She didn't want to know the details. Instead, she changed the subject. How did this happen so quickly? And why were they in the bedroom again? What was he implying?! "I had only meant to steal a quick kiss, and be on my way. But if you insist…"

"No need to be so shy about it," He flashed a genuinely wicked smile at her, advancing her still. "The night is young. And you and I both knew where this was leading from the beginning."

"I– I didn't know you were going to bring us back here."

"What a pity."

He was on her in a flash, embracing his darling wife's slender form. It was almost as if she were made for him. The two fit each other perfectly. His hands danced along her back, as he pulled her into another soothing kiss, and she felt him untying the black corset which covered her beautiful maroon dress. As soon as he got it off of her, his hands were caressing her breasts, letting the garment fall to the floor carelessly.

Elicia wasn't too concerned with it. She was more concerned with shyly exploring Jareth's body. She didn't understand why some people seemed to be afraid of him. His touches were tender and sweet, and anything but alarming. And it made her want more of him… So much more.

He slowly moved forward, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed that they shared. Elicia moaned when she felt his lips brushing against her neck, as he laid her down.

"Jareth…" She gasped.

Her fluffy brunette locks splayed out on the bed, as she lay there on his silken sheets like an angel. Jareth covered her body with his own, and began moving his hips lightly against hers. She gasped in surprise, as he nuzzled her neck and gently trailed kisses up to her ear. He nibbled her earlobe, making a shiver run down her spine. Then he began moving back down, to capture her lips between his own. With a moan, he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Elicia moaned, when he began to lightly trail his hands all over her body. Jareth groaned in response to her. She was timid at first, but now she was beginning to feel more comfortable with him, and that was good. It only took a moment for her to start by taking off his ruffled white shirt. She paused after that, her hands staying just at the waistline of his tight-fitting pants. She was still a little shy when it came to this.

"Let me…" He growled sexily.

Jareth removed his tights, along with his boots and everything else. Elicia was trying not to stare at his perfect body. He was doing the same to her, as he peeled off her delicate silky maroon dress, followed by her silky black panties that matched the corset she had been wearing. He covered her body with kisses, and went up and down her exposed chest, making her squirm a little.

Elicia wanted to tease him, as much as he had teased her. Her fingers trailed lightly, teasingly along his aching cock. She could see him begging for it with his eyes. While she fully intended to give him pleasure, she also wanted to tease him a little first.

She was not afraid. Elicia knew this man, and she loved him with all of her heart. She knew that her feelings were returned. She knelt in front of him then, taking his engorged phallus between her lovely lips, licking along the length slowly.

"Ah! Ohhh…" The Goblin King groaned at her teasing.

She reached down to stroke him a few more times, before stopping.

"E-elicia… Please…" He hissed. "I want you… Only you, precious one…"

"I want you just as badly," Elicia panted.

He pushed her back onto the bed, into a more relaxed position. He knew she had to be tired after all of that walking. He was ready to take her, his patience had grown thin. He touched her body all over, preparing her for the pleasurable sensations that were to come.

Finally his arousal rested right at the entrance to her wet sex, and he began to slip inside, little by little. Elicia moaned. She wanted this. He was the most perfect man that she had ever known. And he had stolen her heart.

"I love you, Dear One."

Her eyes watered up. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. And she never got tired of hearing it from him. "I love you too…"

And then they were moving together as one. Every time Jareth would bring his hips down, further burying himself within her warm body, she would rise up to meets his strokes. Elicia was panting now, and she wrapped her arms around him, to hold him to her. His arms were supporting them both, one on either side of her head, resting on the pillows above them. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist.

"Ah… Ohhh, Jareth!" She moaned.

"Mmmm… Elicia, my love…"

Their bodies responded to each other in such a way that they felt the very fabric of reality begin to slip away from them. It was dizzying; intoxicating. As if they could become drunk on one another's love.

His hips began to move faster, pounding into her like an animal now. Elicia was enjoying it too. She began to move her hands in smooth circles over his back, encouraging, pulling him into herself more. She felt every inch of him, pistoning in and out of her quaking inner walls, until at last, she reached her climax. Jareth had taken her to the very heights of ecstasy, and slowly, she pulled him further down, milking his orgasm from him in such an erotic way. He lost himself to the pleasure. Just as he had lost his heart to her, long ago.

Jareth gazed into her amber depths, his own eyes aglow with burning intensity. He held her warmly against his chest, basking I the afterglow of their amazing love-making session. Elicia practically purred at his touch. She felt so much better, after such a stressful day of being away from her love.

"Be mine… Forever, Dear One?"

"Of course…" She laughed. "As long as you'll be mine in return, oh wise Goblin King."

Yet, these words need not be said. They already knew that they belonged to each other. Elicia knew that she would always love this man… And he would always love her. Their love was eternal; undying; immortal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I haven't done any Labyrinth fics in a long time. My first fanfic ever was a Labyrinth one. It's what got me into writing in the first place. I thought it was about time I did another one. I still have some ideas for new stories in this fandom. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm back! JimHawkinsMINE was kind enough to let me do a oneshot with her original character. Well this was fun, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it wasn't exactly like the plot we had planned out, but hopefully it was close.**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
